NewNeighbors
by DaveyWalker
Summary: Sam & Cat get new neighbors: Stacey Dillsen, Mark De Figgalo, Craig Ramirez, and Eric Blonowitz. Crossover between Sam & Cat, Zoey 101, and Drake & Josh.


Chapter 1

"Hey Sam I heard we're getting new neighbors." Sam said.

"Yeah. I wonder who they're going to be." Sam said.

"Maybe it's Freddie." Cat said.

"I just asked him he said no. He's not coming here until he graduates college." Sam said.

"When's that?" Cat said.

"I don't know." Sam said.

"Okay." Cat said.

(Dice knocks on the door)

"Come in Dice." Cat said.

"Sup Puckentine." Dice said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Cat said.

"Nothing. All I did was combined Sam and your last name." Dice said.

"Oh." Cat said.

"Did you hear we're getting a new neighbor?" Dice said.

"Yes. It's actually two new neighbors." Sam said.

"Cool." Dice said.

"It looks like they're moving into apartment #20." Cat said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"I'll get it." Dice said as he opens the door and sees Stacey Dillsen and her husband Mark.

(Cheer Applause)

"Nice hair." Stacey said.

"What are you?" Mark said.

"Stacey, Mark?" Cat said.

"What are you two doing here?" Sam said.

"We're your new neighbors." Stacey said.

"Really?" Cat said.

"Yes." Mark said.

Chapter 2

"You're the ones who are moving into apartment #20?" Sam said.

"That's right." Stacey said.

"Who's the boy and why does he have great hair?" Mark said.

"Dice this is Stacey Dillsen and her husband Mark Figgalo." Sam said.

"Stacey Dillsen. Isn't she the girl who's pink shoe you found?" Dice said.

"Yes." Stacey said.

"Again I'm sorry. They looked cool." Cat said.

"It's fine. I did bought another pair at Mall-mart." Stacey said. (Mall-mart is a parody of Walmart)

"Okay." Cat said.

"I like your little friend's hair." Stacey said.

"It's so thick and curly." Mark said.

"Thank you." Dice said with a voice crack.

"Dice did your voice just crack?" Sam said.

"Yes." Dice said.

"Must be going through puberty." Mark said.

"How old are you?" Stacey said.

"14." Dice said.

"Okay." Stacey said.

"I heard we got two other people moving into apartment #21." Sam said.

"I heard it's Lola and Vince." Stacey said.

"Oh cool. I wonder why Lola wasn't at graduation." Cat said.

"Oh yeah she said her cousin Tori graduated from Hollywood Arts." Stacey said.

"Do you know why she didn't come?" Cat said.

"She was busy working at Wendy's." Stacey said.

"They have good chicken nuggets." Sam said.

"Their nuggets are good." Mark said.

"Ever dipped your fries in their Frosty? It's good." Dice said.

Chapter 3

"Stacey?" Mark said.

"Yes Mark?" Stacey said.

"Lola and Vince aren't moving here." Mark said.

"They aren't?" Stacey said.

"No. They decided to move to Fresno." Mark said.

"Then who is moving in apartment #21?" Stacey said.

(Doorbell Rings)

"Ding dong." Cat said.

"I'll get it." Dice said as he opens the door and on the other side was Craig and Eric from Drake Josh.

(Cheer Applause)

"Hi I'm Craig." Craig said.

"Eric." Eric said.

"We're your new neighbors." Craig said.

"Hey I remember you two. Back at Webicon in 2010, you kept asking if Carly and Freddie were dating." Sam said.

"Oh yeah. She kicked us out too." Craig said.

"Well if you wouldn't stop asking if they were dating she wouldn't have kicked us out." Eric said.

"That's why you look familiar. Sam from the iCarly webshow." Stacey said.

"Carly looks exactly like Drake Josh's sister Megan." Craig said.

"So I'm not the only one who thinks that." Eric said.

"Are you talking about how Carly looks like Megan Parker?" Sam said.

"Yes. How do you know Megan?" Craig said.

"Carly, Freddie, Gibby, and I check the comments after every webshow of iCarly." Sam said.

"One time I left a comment saying "Stupid video. Nevel is still the worst person alive." Stacey said.

"You're right though." Sam said.

"He's a hoe." Dice said.

"Kid you shouldn't be cussing at your age." Craig said.

"How old do you think I am?" Dice said.

"11." Eric said.

"Well I'm not. I'm 14." Dice said.

"Oh sorry." Eric said.

"He is right though. Nevel is a hoe. He always tried to sabotage iCarly." Stacey said.

"How old are you girl?" Craig said.

"30. I turn 31 in a couple months." Stacey said.

"I think I saw you at the Webicon in late 2010. Didn't you talk about cotton swabs?" Craig said.

"Yes. That was a phase I was going through." Stacey said.

"Okay." Craig said.

Chapter 4

"Stacey right?" Craig said.

"Yes." Stacey said.

"What are you doing here?" Eric said.

"My husband and I moved in to apartment #20." Stacey said.

"Why do you talk with a lisp with your S?" Eric said.

"I don't know actually. I was cured for a little while but it came back." Stacey said.

"Is that when Michael Barret and I accidentally ran you with his car by accident." Mark said.

"Yes." Stacey said with her lisp.

"Shouldn't you see a doctor about it?" Sam said.

"I did but they couldn't cure me." Stacey said.

"Oh." Sam said.

"Yeah." Stacey said.

"Hey Stacey didn't you try to be our intern for iCarly?" Sam said.

"Yeah but then Carly rejected me hard." Stacey said.

"Sorry about that by the way." Sam said.

"No it's fine. It always happens. I need to find a way to stop talking with a lisps." Stacey said.

"Hey we're all born weird." Craig said.

"Craig is right." Eric said.

"Don't feel bad Stacey." Mark said.

"Yeah it's okay to be born weird." Dice said.

"Our old dorm advisor Coco Wexler back when we went to Pacific Coast Academy is weird." Mark said.

"I heard of that school." Craig said.

"I heard it's a nice school." Eric said.

"It is." Stacey said.

"It have dorm rooms we can stay at. It's for grades 6 to 12. It's kinda like college." Mark said.

"Cool." Craig and Eric said.

Chapter 5

"Okay Eric and I have to go. We're meeting up with Drake & Josh at the Premiere Theater in San Diego." Craig said.

"Okay." Cat said.

"Alright." Dice said.

"Whatever." Sam said.

"What movie you seeing?" Stacey said.

"The Joker." Eric said.

"I hated that movie. That Joker is fucking creepy." Sam said.

"Not as creepy as Pennywise It." Mark said.

"He makes creepy cross eyes." Dice said.

"Well bye." Craig said.

"Peace out." Eric said.

"Bye." Stacey said.

"See ya." Mark said.

"Bye." Dice said.

"Buh bye." Cat said.

"Later." Sam said.

"Those people are such nerds." Stacey said.

"Yeah. Back at Webicon 2010, they kept asking if Carly and Freddie were dating." Sam said.

"I know Sam. I was there." Stacey said.

"Sorry I was just saying they are weirdos." Sam said.

"Sam's right." Mark said.

"They do look like nerds." Cat said.

"They are. I just found an article about them but I'm not going to read it." Dice said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

"They are nerds but at least they aren't like my Freddie." Sam said.

"You and Freddie are dating?" Stacey said.

"Yep. We briefly dated in 2011 then broke up. We got back together in 2014 and have been dating since." Sam said.

"I'm pretty sure Seddie fans are happy." Mark said.

"Yeah. We might get married one day." Sam said.

"Nice." Stacey said.

"Do you have the lisps for your C's too?" Cat said.

"No Cat, it's only if the C sounds like an S." Stacey said.

"Kay Kay." Cat said.

Chapter 6

"Hey Stacey are you still obsessed with cotton swabs?" Mark said.

"Not really. Why?" Stacey said.

"Just wondering." Mark said.

"I remember you always sang a song about sassafras tea." Mark said.

"I saw that on a news article when you ran into that pipe back in 2013." Cat said.

"Oh yeah when they were filming that show Toilet Wars." Stacey said.

"That's a weird show." Mark said.

"Well I think Mark and I are going to go. See you around." Stacey said.

"Bye." Cat said.

"Later." Dice said.

"See ya." Sam said.

"Bye." Mark said.

(Stacey and Mark leave)

"It's cool we have new neighbors." Dice said.

"Yeah. I'm just glad Stacey's not mad that I took her pink shoes." Cat said.

"Well I'm going to head out now. Bye guys." Dice said.

"Bye." Dice said.

"Later. So Cat what do you want to do?" Sam said.

"Robbie just messaged me. He wants to go to Karaoke Dokie." Cat said.

"Okay. Have fun." Sam said.

"I will." Cat said.


End file.
